All I Want for Christmas
by Iknowyoulovemexoxo
Summary: All Stephanie wants to know is what Paul want for Christmas.


This is just a short one shot I wrote after listening to Mariah Carey's song All I Want For Christmas Is You.

* * *

_1am Christmas morning_

Stephanie crawled into bed next to Paul, "Oh my God, I need sleep before tomorrow."

"Awwww poor baby, it's such a hard life wrapping presents."

Stephanie slapped his bare chest as she snuggled closer needing warmth and comfort to go to sleep as she was so tired from spending all day baking and wrapping presents.

"Maybe if you'd helped I wouldn't be so tired. Changing the subject though you never did tell me what you wanted for Christmas Paul."

"You know me baby, I'm a simple man with simple pleasures, all I want for Christmas . . ."

Unfortunately his Christmas wish was interrupted by the sounds of a baby crying over the baby monitor.

"Our daughters always have impeccable timing."

Stephanie chuckled as she crawled out of bed again to soothe the newest addition to their family.

Paul sat in bed and thought about how lucky he was, a gorgeous wife and three beautiful daughters, he could not ask for anything more and he was going to cherish every single moment he got to spend with them at Christmas.

Ten minutes later Stephanie finally walked back into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed, "No more, I need my sleep once you tell me what you want for Christmas so I can get it for you next week."

"I already told you Steph, I don't want much, all I want for Christmas is . . ."

", ."

Paul groaned as their middle daughter toddled into the room carrying her teddy bear

"What's wrong Murphy?"

"Bad dream."

"I'll handle this Steph," Paul slid out of bed and scooped Murphy up in his arms. "Let's get you back to bed because in the morning Santa will have been and we don't want you falling asleep in your porridge."

Murphy giggled as she cuddled into his neck, "That's your job Daddy."

"No no it's not Murphy, I never fall asleep in my porridge."

"Yous falls asleep in your porridge."

Paul switched the light on in the room before carefully laying Murphy back down in her bed and pulled the blankets up around her tucking her in nice and tight,"So what was your dream about baby?"

"Monsters, they came out of the closet and tried to eat me Daddy"

"Is that right? Nobody tries to eat my baby girl but me so let's lock those monsters in that closet so they can't get out and eat you."

Paul made a big show of pulling Murphy's toy box in front of the closet door, "There, now nobody can get out and at you. Will you go back to sleep now for Daddy please?"

Murphy nodded her head, "Kisses first"

Paul walked over to the bed and kissed her on the top of the head, "Night baby girl."

"Teddy too."

Paul kissed Murphy's teddy bear on the top of the head too, "Goodnight teddy." Paul walked out of Murphy's room switching the light off and closing the bedroom door behind him hoping she would now go back to sleep and he could get some too before morning.

He walking back into the master bedroom and crawled into bed cuddling his wife close to him.

"She seems happy now that the monsters can't come out of her closet and eat her so hopefully we can get some sleep now."

Stephanie laughed, "What did you do to the monsters?"

"I put her toy box in front of the closet door so they're trapped."

"You're cute baby," and she gave him a soft kiss, "So let's try for a third time. What do you want for Christmas."

"All I want for Christmas is y . . ."

"Mummy is Santa here yet?"

Stephanie groaned and rolled over in bed to see their eldest daughter stood there, "No Aurora, it is only-" and she looked at the clock, "One thirty in the morning. Go back to bed and come back in at least six hours please."

Paul snorted but quickly hid his face beneath the covers when Stephanie elbowed him in the ribs

"Go on Aurora, back to bed please so Mummy and Daddy can get some sleep."

"Okay Mummy," and she turned around again and walked back to her bedroom.

Once the coast was clear Paul lifted his head from beneath the covers but was greeted by a death glare from his wife.

"What?"

"You know what. Do not snort when I'm telling any of the kids what to do."

"Oh come on baby, you know I only snorted because there's no way she'll still be in her own bed in six hours, I give us three hours max."

"Oh shut up Paul, you're not helping. Now that all three of our babies have interrupted us maybe you can finally tell me what you want for Christmas without us being interrupted."

"Now that would be my pleasure. All I want for Christmas is you," and he pulled Stephanie closer and kissed her softly before pulling back to just look at her and admire her beauty.

"In that case Merry Christmas baby," and Stephanie moved closer to kiss him again.


End file.
